Snap-Dragon-Fly
Snap-Dragon-Fly is a Chain with a Legal Contract to The General that chased after Oz and Alice (in her B-Rabbit form) when they infiltrated Pandora's Headquarters by mistake. Plot Cheshire's Dimension Arc Oz and Alice (in her B-Rabbit form) are teleported to Pandora's Headquarters rather than the Rainsworth estate by Equus. When they arrive, they find themselves standing on a table in the center of the meeting room between The Four Great Dukes, with many Pandora members now protecting the Dukes. Duke Bernard Nightray steps forward and accuses Oz and Alice of being assassins sent to eliminate the Four Great Dukes, subsequently ordering members of Pandora not to let them get away. The General leads this front, summoning Snap-Dragon-Fly alongside him as the numerous members of Pandora chase Oz and Alice through Pandora's Headquarters. When Oz and Alice are cornered, The General stands by with Snap-Dragon-Fly, as does another member of Pandora and their Chain, Rocking-Horse-Fly. Oz notes how terrifying the two Chains look, and Alice suggests just killing them, but Oz absolutely forbids it because he's afraid of making matters worse. A voice within Oz's head tells him to change Alice back to her human form so that their opponents would fear them less, reminding Oz that he had done exactly this before when facing William West and Grim. Oz tells the voice that he was only desperate back then, but when The General hears this, he tells Oz to stop mumbling to himself, having Snap-Dragon-Fly spew forth violet flames, which narrowly miss Oz and Alice because Alice pulled Oz out of the way. Snap-Dragon-Fly recoils after the attack, then The General tells Oz and Alice that they are fools for trying to take the lives of the Four Great Dukes, once again sending Snap-Dragon-Fly over his head to attack Oz and Alice. The voice within Oz's head materializes and pushes Oz back so that he could take charge of the situation. Meanwhile, Alice has become fed up with Oz's order not to hurt their attackers, and vows to make them all the victims of her scythe. The voice simply tells Alice no and changes her back into her human form. This spreads confusion among the ranks of Pandora who had laid witness to Alice's transformation, even Snap-Dragon-Fly appears to be confused as it has stopped dead in its tracks and no longer proceeds with its attack. However The General is not convinced, telling the other Pandora members that even though her appearance had changed, she was still the dreaded B-Rabbit. The General runs up the stairs that Oz was on, intending to restrain both him and Alice as soon as possible. Unfortunately for The General, the voice within Oz's head had taken over his body at this point, and orders The General not to touch him before kicking The General down the flight of stairs. The voice within Oz's head announces to the Pandora members before him that he was Jack Vessalius, spreading awe throughout the crowd. Sometime before this, Snap-Dragon-Fly has appeared to fade back into the body of its contractor. Differences in the Anime and Manga Plot *The General makes no kind of indications that Snap-Dragon-Fly was his Chain, unlike in the manga where it is seen taking orders only from The General. *What would have been The General's Snap-Dragon-Fly is killed by Alice before Jack projected himself through Oz, alongside Rocking-Horse-Fly. *Snap-Dragon-Fly is a generic Chain species in the Anime with contracts to all generic Pandora members, as shown in Episode 24: Kyrie when numerous Snap-Dragon-Flies and Rocking-Horse-Flies save Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break during the Chain invasion, as well as attempt to aid in the attack on Jabberwock when it appears. Unfortunately, Jabberwock kills all of the Snap-Dragon-Flies and Rocking-Horse-Flies before they can attack. Description Snap-Dragon-Fly appears to be identical to the insect species which it was inspired by (see Trivia for more information). The thorax of the Chain appears to be made iut of plum pudding, with six jagged green wings that are remniscent of holly-leaves, and its head is a raisin burning in brandy. It also has a long serpentine tail, which doesn't resemble its Wonderland counterpart's stem-like tail. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Shooting out streams of violet flames. Gallery Manga= Snap and General standby.jpg|Snap-Dragon-Fly stands by with its Contractor Snap's attack.jpg|Oz and Alice are attacked by Snap-Dragon-Fly General commands Snap.jpg|The General orders for another attack Snap-Dragon-Fly.jpg|Snap-Dragon-Fly's inspiration, the Snap-Dragon-Fly from "Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There" |-| Anime= Ep16 - rocking-horse-fly and snap-dragon approaches.png|Rocking-Horse-Fly and Snap-Dragon-Fly approach Oz and Alice Ep24 - 171.png Ep24 - 170.png|A Snap-Dragon-Fly attacks Mad Baby Ep24 - 173.png|Snap-Dragon-Flies attack some Cards Ep24 - 174.png|Some Cards burned by Snap-Dragon-Flies purple flame Ep24 - 182.png|Snap-Dragon-Flies and Rocking-Horse-Flies approaching Jabberwock Ep24 - 187.png|Snap-Dragon-Flies defeated by Jabberwock Appearances Trivia *The Snap-Dragon-Fly Chain was based off of an insect species, called 'Snap-Dragon-Fly', from "Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There", and it appears to be identical in appearance to its inspiration. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Legally Contracted Chains